More Than This
by HeyItsJackyy
Summary: It's funny how your life can change in the matter of seconds. How one person can make such a big impact in your life. How that one person can take your life and twist it completely around.


_It's funny how your life can change in the matter of seconds. How one person can make such a big impact in your life. How that one person can take your life and twist it completely around._

_My name is Isabella Marie Swan and this is how Edward Anthony Cullen changed my life in ways, I didn't imagine possible._

_'I really don't feel like going to school…'_ I thought as my alarm clock rang. I sighed and opened my eyes to hit the snooze button, which that idea cancelled itself out as soon as I saw the time. 6:45 am. I jumped up and ran to the bathroom to wash up my face. I only had twenty minutes before the bus would be here to pick me up.

I pulled up my messy bed hair up into a pony tail, and viciously started rubbing my face with water. When I finished with that I ran my hands over my sink until I felt my towel. I dabbed my face in order to dry my face without irritating it.

I looked into mirror and sighed as I knew that there wasn't much hope for my hair. I got my brush and ran it down my hair, untangling it. A bun it is. I started making the bun and securing it.

Once that was done, I swung the door open and ran into my room to change. I opened my closet quickly examining my choices.

_No. No. No. No. No. Yes! A white v-neck it is._

_No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. Yes! Black jeggins._

I quickly looked for clean underwear and a bra, and dressed myself in seconds. I realized that I hadn't applied deodorant and quickly applied some.

Exasperated I checked the time 7:05 am, I smiled as I thought that the bus would be at least fifteen minutes late. I put on my socks, my boots, and got my sweater. I decided to only wear some blush, eye liner and mascara.

As I was applying the last coat of mascara I heard the bus horn.

_"Right on time,"_ I whispered grabbing my school bag and running down the stairs. I grabbed the apple that was laying in the kitchen table.

I closed the door behind me locking it and walked towards the bus. The bus driver, Gloria, opened the doors for me and smiled at me, "Running a little late, are we Bella?" I smiled apolitically.

"Sorry," I whispered. I quickly made my way to my usual spot, in the very back, where no one ever sat.

I was surprised to see a boy there. The first thing I noticed was his hair. Messy but styled in a unique way. It wasn't brown… But it wasn't red either. What color was it?

"Are you going to sit?" The boy asked, nicely.

"Uh…" I said stupidly, "Yeah…" I said, as I sat next to him.

"I'm Edward. Edward Cullen, you are…?" He said looking at me in the eyes. His eyes. His deep green eyes. "Well?" He said chuckling.

"Bella!" I whispered, "Isabella, I prefer Bella. Bella Swan."

He smiled at me, "Nice to meet you Bella, how old are you?"

My brows came in unison, odd question. "I just turned fifteen a few weeks ago. How about you?"

"Happy belated birthday to you then," He said smiling. "I'll be sixteen in exactly two weeks." He said, "I'm assuming you're a sophomore?"

I shook my head embarrassed, "Freshman, I was born in September… Started school late…"

"Huh." He said humorlessly.

I smiled, "What?"

"Nothing, you're my first "Friend" in Forks." He said putting quotations around the word "friend".

"You just moved here?" I asked, now making it clear why I had never seen him before.

He nodded, "Mhmm, from California."

"Big change," I muttered.

"Got that right." He said.

"So, you're a sophomore?" I asked, not letting awkwardness set in.

"Yup." He popped the "p".

"That's cool." I said looking down.

I hadn't realized we were already at school until Edward pointed out that we should probably step out.

"Oh! Of course!" I said, walking quickly, clearly embarrassed."

"Whoa! Slow down there, mate." He said, grabbing my shoulder. I hadn't realized how tall he was. He was a full head taller than me.

"We're going to be late…" I muttered.

He laughed. "Are we? Because I thought school stated at 8, not at 7:45." He said with a huge grin.

"Oh." I said, embarrassed.

"Oh." He copied my expression bursting into laughter.

"Shut up," I told him, faking an annoyed expression.

"Make m-" Edward was interrupted by my best friend, Alice.

"Bella!" She said hugging me. She slowly turned towards Edward, "And you are…?" She asked.

"Um, Alice, this is Edward, he just moved here."

"From where?" She said curiously.

"California." He answered with a smile.

"Huh, big change." She whispered.

"Edward this is Alice, my best friend."

"Nice to meet you Edward," She said smiling.

He nodded, :"Nice to meet you too."

"Bella! We have to go, Mike is looking for you…" She said worried.

"Oh no…" I said.

"Something wrong?" Edward stepped in.

"No, it's just her boyfriend, he's a senior."

Call me cocky, call me whatever you want, but I saw as Edward looked down disappointed and said, "Oh… Well, I have to go. Nice meeting you two." He said as he walked away.

"He's yummy looking," Alice said winking.

I rolled my eyes at her, "Does Mike look mad?" I asked worried.

"No." She shook her head, "He looked… Normal. Which, I personally didn't think was possible for him…" She trailed off when she saw Mike. "I'll see you in class, babe." She said kissing my cheek and walked away.

"Mike…" I said, as he walked towards me.

"What's up Bella?" He said as he crushed his lips to mine. I pulled away, something that Mike despised. "The fuck?"

"Mike… We need to talk…"

"No we don't." He fought back.

"Yes, we do." I whispered.

He came closer to me, making it look like if he was going to hug me, but instead yanked my hair and whispered into my ear. "No. We. Don't." And but my ear and walked away.

I didn't let the tears fall, and made my way to class. Something bad would happen. Definitely.

**Tell me what you think? I'll update tomorrow, if I get feed back :) I hope you all liked it.**


End file.
